


Arkendonut's

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bofur, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo is an author, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dwalin is a Good Friend, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Lobelia is a dragon, Lobelia is pregnant, M/M, Otho is away, Pregnancy, Romance, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, and a jerk
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Bilbo ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait un jour à cohabiter avec un dragon. Smaug ? Non, rien à voir, cette fois. Par contre, sa chère cousine Lobelia, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et martyr de ses hormones... Heureusement, les serveurs étaient plutôt agréables à l'Arkendonut's.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins/Otho Sackville-Baggins
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309
Kudos: 2





	Arkendonut's

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Aloha~**
> 
> **L'idée pour cette fic provient d'un strip sur Tumblr mais impossible de remettre la main dessus ! (Pratiquement tout le chapitre s'en est inspiré).**
> 
> **Disclaimers : -L'univers du Hobbit appartient à Tolkien.**
> 
> **-L'idée vient donc du strip de cette personne dont je n'ai pas le nom !**
> 
> **Actuellement, il n'y a presque pas plus que ça, donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite dans les semaines à venir, navré !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

\- J'ai compris, Lobelia, pas besoin de me le répéter vingt fois.

Le soupir exaspéré de Bilbon ne passa pas inaperçu à sa cousine qui répliqua vertement, appréciant peu son ton.

\- Écoute, je vais raccrocher, je suis arrivé.

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone au fond de sa poche, réarrangeant son écharpe puis poussa la porte du salon de thé.

La chaleur qui y régnait le fit sourire, mais pas autant que l'odeur délicieuse qui lui taquina les narines.

Pour le coup, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son horrible cousine avait été aussi intraitable. Ça et sans doute le fait qu'à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il n'y avait pas énormément d'endroits ouverts.

Quittant l'entrée, il se rapprocha du comptoir, observant les lieux avec curiosité.

Malgré qu'il passait devant lorsqu'il allait au travail, il n'y avait jamais réellement porté attention à la vitrine, ce qui était surprenant, gourmand comme il l'était.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue à l'Arkendonut's. Quelle est votre commande ?

Détachant avec difficulté son regard des desserts en présentation, Bilbon fixa son attention sur l'employé.

Et perdit quelques neurones dans l'action.

\- Vous…

\- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ?

\- Euh…

Piquant un fard monstrueux, il se ressaisit et balbutia la commande que sa cousine lui avait répété un million de fois, évitant les yeux de son vis-à-vis jusqu'au bout. Il s'empara de sachet et fuit quasiment l'échoppe, marmonnant les politesses d'usage.

La porte se claqua derrière lui sur un son cristallin de clochettes.

\- Tu fais fuir les clients maintenant ?

\- La ferme Dwalin.

* * *

Bilbon tendit les pâtisseries à Lobelia tout en retirant son écharpe.

Elle le remercie à peine, une moitié de donut déjà dans la bouche et du sucre glace autour, engouffrant aussi vite que possible les douceurs.

Fasciné, il l'observa faire, accrochant ses affaires sur le crochet sans regarder.

\- Tu devrais ralentir le rythme, tu ne crois pas ? Osa-t-il aux environs d'une tartelette au citron meringuée.

Mais le regard noir qu'elle lui décrocha le fit déglutir et l'encouragea même à rentrer plus dans l'appartement, la dépassant pour mieux s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La porte fermée dans son dos, il se permit de soupirer et de faire craquer ses articulations.

Avisant l'heure tardive, il se changea et alla se terrer sous les couvertures. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait grappiller deux heures de sommeil avant que sa chère cousine ne le renvoie battre le pavé pour une nouvelle course impromptue.

* * *

Des larmes de sommeil encore sous les paupières, Bilbon bailla longuement, une tasse de café à la main, face à la fenêtre fermée, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Sa confortable robe de chambre sur le dos et ses horribles mules aux pieds, il avait tout d'un beau dimanche matin.

Il avait projeté d'arroser ses plantes et d'avancer dans son roman.

Mais des coups à sa porte furent le prélude à une modification de son planning, ce qu'il ignorait encore.

Il l'ignora beaucoup moins en ouvrant la porte et qu'une Lobelia sanglotante et vociférante lui tomba entre les bras, s'accrochant aux revers doux de sa tenue, le secouant avec vivacité.

Après une théière complète et deux paquets de gâteaux, ainsi qu'une boîte de mouchoirs, elle se calma suffisamment pour raconter la raison de sa présence.

Son mari, Othon, était partit en voyages d'affaires alors qu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse peu de temps avant. Voyage d'affaires avec secrétaire et sans billet de retour.

Et là, malgré tous les sales coups qu'elle avait fait, toutes les histoires qu'elle avait déformé, les ragots qu'elle avait colporté…

\- Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami, avait-il déclaré.

Il avait souligné ses propos d'un sourire calme. Qu'il perdit vite lorsque celui de sa cousine se déforma dans une grimace monstrueuse.

Puis elle lui vomit les pires insultes qu'elle connaissait, tapant sur la table au point que Bilbon craignait de voir débarquer un voisin pour se plaindre. Ou la police, au choix.

Heureusement, personne ne vint, malheureusement, Lobelia resta.

Et, depuis, ils cohabitaient, la demoiselle n'hésitant pas à user de son ventre toujours plus proéminent pour se faire servir.

\- Trop bon, trop con, soupirait-il à ce souvenir.

* * *

C'était la cinquième fois depuis deux semaines qu'il passait la porte de la pâtisserie. À force, il avait pris ses habitudes, saluant l'équipe tout en bavant sur les gâteaux tout chaud, donnant sa commande, variant à chaque fois, et tentait de parler au serveur.

En-dehors des informations relatives au commerce et à la vente, il était plutôt silencieux, ce qui relevait du sacrilège du point de vie du jeune homme qui, lui, était intarissable, pouvant discuter d'absolument tout et n'importe quoi.

Une fois, il avait passé une heure à parler des fourmis. Promis.

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de trop le gêner. Il ne faisait pas accélérer la préparation ou ne tentait de s'esquiver à l'arrière comme il l'avait déjà vécu.

Autant dire que ces enseignes-là ne l'avaient revu que lorsqu'il y était forcé. Et très silencieux.

Alors quand, cette fois-ci, il fit face à un visage inconnu… il ne put cacher sa déception ce qui provoqua le rire de l'employé.

\- Bienvenue à l'Arkendonut's, monsieur, vous voulez que je m'en aille ?

Piquant un fard, Bilbon se dandina, gêné.

\- Toutes mes excuses, je m'attendais à voir votre collègue, il va bien ?

\- Thorin ? C'est son jour de repos. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire part de votre intérêt.

Son sourire moqueur ne fit qu'augmenter l'embarras du jeune homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre, lâchant des couinements de dépit, rouge de honte.

Une fois ce moment passé, la commande fut donnée. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Bilbon se trouva un interlocuteur pour ses bavardages.

En effet, Bofur -c'était son nom- avait la langue bien pendue et avait l'air de bien aimer avoir un interlocuteur qui parvenait à le suivre dans tous les sens. Et Bilbon était un adversaire à la hauteur.

Et c'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'il rentra deux heures plus tard que d'habitude, avec une boisson refroidie et des pâtisseries tiédies. Et qu'il se fit attaquer par sa cousine à ce sujet.

Mais il s'en moquait bien car dans son téléphone dormait un numéro qu'il ne pensait pas obtenir un jour. En vrai, ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça, mais… Rah, à qui il voulait faire croire ça ?

Une fois dans sa chambre, il laissa libre court à son excitation, bondissant parmi l'espace découvert, au risque de se cogner contre n'importe quoi.

Il ne l'utilisera sans doute jamais, mais ça avait un côté victorieux d'avoir pu le rajouter parmi sa petite dizaine de contacts. Un petit trésor.

Cette nuit, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

\- Bienvenue à l'Arkendonut's. Comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît.

Depuis un mois maintenant, Lobelia s'était fixée dans ses pulsions alimentaires et les commandes variaient à peine. Juste quelques options pour sa petite personne.

Il frotta son nez rougi par le froid et quitta son écharpe, s'accoudant au comptoir.

\- Ton roman avance ? l'interrogea Bofur en revenant vers lui.

\- Trouver le temps n'est jamais simple entre ma cousine et mon travail. Je frôle à peine le début de l'intrigue. Mais ça suit son cours. Après, vu comment c'est parti, à ce rythme, je n'aurai pas fini avant la décennie prochaine.

\- T'es pas sortie de l'auberge, je me trompe ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Oh, ça va…

Il lui tira puérilement la langue.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais sortir plus souvent, vivre des aventures… C'est peut-être ça qui assèche ton inspiration. Comment raconter des histoires si tu ne vis pas la tienne ?

Bofur était occupé à emballer les viennoiseries, ne le regardant pas. Il rata par la même occasion l'air renfrogné de son interlocuteur qui froissa les billets dans sa main.

Il avait conscience qu'il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risque dans sa petite vie bien carrée, rentier gérant ses placements. Si on oublie Lobelia, les plus gros problèmes qu'il devait affronter c'était de trier ses déchets. Franchement, avait-on idée de mélanger tous ces composants ?

Mais l'inconnu le terrifiait, et puis, tout seul ? Pire encore !

Il cacha son ressentiment derrière une façade, mais Bofur parut s'en rendre compte malgré tout.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Bilbon, tout le monde aime sa zone de confort et peu tente de s'en extirper. C'est une simple suggestion, tu sais…

\- Non, tu as raison. Merci de ton conseil et pour la commande.

Il tendit la monnaie, s'empara du sachet et prit pratiquement la fuite.


End file.
